Miss Independent
by SperantiaPhoenix
Summary: Something happens over the summer to Little Miss Perfect the smartest witch of her time. Miss Independent is no more one question. Why? Read and find out!


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related characters, places, objects etc belong to J.K.Rowling, not me. The plot, however, is mine.

* * *

"Don't you dare Harry _**Potter** _don't you dare speak to me like that never ever talk about your life and how hard it for you so you never knew your brave parents well hey Voldermort ruined and killed many many lives so you got a scar hey so do the alot of people some that don't show you have srewed up relitives so does everyone else at least some people care about you so don't go on about how hard life is for **_you_**!." Screamed an outraged girl with wide, angry, fiery eyes. 

"I don't think you got this threw your head** MUDBLOOD **my life is harder because I have to kill or be killed!" Retorded just as angry the faumos Harry Potter, not even realizing what he had just said or crossed a very fine line but he relized it when her hand was raised and then with a look a hatred she lowered it with a loud,  
**...  
..  
.  
**

**SMACK**

...  
..  
.

"Dont you dare speak like that I am _the_ smartest witch with the highest average and more experince fighting death eaters than you have ohh _wow_ you got to do chores at your relitives house big **woop** you didn't have friends and family who are muggles running aroung because _good old _**Voldie**desided that he was going to torture the muggles arond _my_ neighborhood killing all my neighbors so yeah I do and guess what the Ministry tried actually tried to expell me for using magic againts them during the summer so you little prat don't talk about your life beign hard!" With one last death glare she stomped off people which was the whole school because there little scene was in the middle of the Great Hall, moved out of the way some clapped other looked impressed others stunned and some were actuall looked up at her with admiration she would talk to the-boy-who-lived which was her best errrrrr _ex-best_ friend in such a tone.

* * *

Lost are you you should be since Hermione woulden't have being sreaming and then slapping at Harry Potter the second day in the term in there 7th and final year at Hogwarts without a very good reason which was Mr. Potter thought he had a hard life and though that his best friends will uderstand but not Hermione she had lost all contact and had a new edge to her even with beign head girl, so ofcourse Harry and Ron new nothing about her summer troubles she left out some very important details of her adventure during her summer like exacly _who_ died or _who_ she ran into or _who _was there to help her who was currently at St. Mugos but they had over looked those details comepletly. But a couple of people did and followed her out of the Great Hall knowing bad things could and would happen if they didn't help most unfortuanly Ron and Harry_ did _notice who had followed and did not like it so they aswell followed at a slower pace though** (A/N: Now they have brains.)**

* * *

"Mi, Mi don't walk away I know you can hear me uhhh us." The person who had soft wavy brown hair said the looked at the people who had come with him aswell. 

"I don't want to talk guys please leave me alone you know this is hard for me." She pleaded but they paid no mind and all embraced her in a group hug.

"Come on Mi you can always count on us after what you did." A pretty girl with lovely blue eyes and straight blonde hair said.

"Yeah I mean it the least we could you know its what he'd wanted for you to be protected do it for well you-know-who, Mi ignore them please." A boy with spiky hair and tan skin said.

"Yeah Mi please with sugar on top." The girl with straight black hair and lively green eyes spoke in a fake sweet voice knowing full well she couldent resit all of them. She was right bacause she started laughing and hugging them almost immeditly after.

* * *

Unknown to them a boy with jet black untamed hair and his redhead friend were listening to the whole conversation. And they were not happy to see _there_ Hermione with a bunch of slimy, sneaky, bas-. There thoughts were stoped by Hermione's voice and they coulden't belive what they heard. 

"I know I know but _you_ should know they piss me of I was at your house the _whole_ summer _Nott,_ I talked to you we had sleepovers to all of you girls and guys I told you almost everything, you coulden't throw a punch at them." She said the first in fake mokery and the rest in a whyny voice letting them know she really didn't care if they beat them to a pulp.

"Ha Ha Mi but seorisly you know do know you can _always _count on us right." Said the pretty blonde putting enphazis on always to make her point with another group hug and then the moment ruined with a,

"Can we stop with the hugging please Mi." Said the boy with brown wavy locks of hair.

"Yes please lets stop the hugging shall we." Said a deadly calm voice that only could belong to the-boy-who-lived.

The only thing that past the young group was, _Oh Shit!_

* * *

DUN DUN DUN Please **review** I won't continue unless I have 5 or more reviews.

Lizzie


End file.
